<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss me on the Rooftop by kataratano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239626">Kiss me on the Rooftop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataratano/pseuds/kataratano'>kataratano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, im a whore for ladynoir, two lovestruck dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataratano/pseuds/kataratano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ladybug and chat noir identity reveal oneshot because I love ladynoir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss me on the Rooftop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is short but, I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope y’all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>as the pair had just finished devilising the Akuma, ladybug walked over to her partner. Recently she’d found more comfort in his company, he was so easy for her to talk to. They’d sit there for hours reminiscing their first days as ladybug and chat noir, joking and laughing about the stupid things they’d done. </p><p>Marinette on the other hand had grown apart from Adrien, the childhood crush that once consumed her thoughts had almost disappeared. Alya would still joke about it from time to time and Marinette would rush to defend herself; saying things like “I don’t like him anymore” and “he’s just a friend”. But Marinette knew that wasn’t true.</p><p>“Well milady, another Akuma defeated” chat said confidently, “you still up for patrol tonight?”. ladybug responded briefly breaking from her thoughts “yep, see you then”. She started to turn and smiling at her partner and hoisted her yo-yo onto the nearby rooftop hoisting herself away into the distance.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Adrien flopped onto his bed, his thoughts consumed by ladybug. “I guess today went well” Plagg teased with a smirk. Adrien propped himself onto his elbows and responded: “yes Plagg it did, did I mention how cute ladybug his, her eyes are beautiful, her hair almost like silk an-“. “Oh I know I’ve heard this a thousand times, Adrien” Plagg cut him off.</p><p>“well you are gonna have to get used to it” chuckled with a lovesick grin. “Plagg claws out” he called. Plagg screamed “this conversation isn’t over Adri-“ as he was sucked into the ring. Adrien jumped onto the windowsill and then jumped out excitedly to see ladybug.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>as the usual chat was early and ladybug was late. He had been sitting there for some time, waiting for her. He’d often think about what she could’ve been doing when she was running late but he wasn’t the type to press questions about these types of things anymore.</p><p>“Chat, you’re early” she greeted. “J-just like am always” He quickly responded while fumbling over his words. He internally laughed, he was doing the same thing that Marinette used to do. “sorry bugaboo, I apologise for me stumbling over my words. you look like you want to say something?”. “Yes” “yes, I do” she responded, “I’ve been meaning to-“. She was cut off by the sudden playing of the familiar piano music, that she and Adrien would dance to.</p><p>“wow, my friend and I used to dance to this song all the time” cant breathed. “What a funny coincidence” ladybug chuckled “me too”. She stared into his eyes, losing her train of thought as chat offered his hand out. “Care to dance with me, milady?’’ He whispered. “Of course, kitty," she said in response. </p><p>he pulled her in close, it reminded them of how they would dance with each other as civilians. The song played in the background as they danced on the roof, her head pressed to his chest. As the song came to an end they pulled away looking into each other's eyes.</p><p>“my god ladybug. You look stunning” chat said with a soft smile. “So do you, I m-mean handsome” she replied almost breathless. “My bugaboo, complimenting me?” he responded with irony. “yes, that was a compliment now don't let it get to your head!” She giggled. “I would kiss you right now if I could” chat smiled as his eyes filled with love. “then do, you dork” she smiled. “ladybug, I love you” he whispered as they pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>their lips clashed, and their embrace grew tighter he pulled back slightly smiling before they collided again. their miraculous’s started to beep. their kiss grew deeper as their skin-tight costumes revealed their civilian identities. they pulled away finally and realised in shock that they had de-transformed. The pair quickly shut their eyes, “chat” she said. “I think it’s time”. They both opened their eyes and looked at one another. Marinette stared in shock “Adrien?!” “Marinette?!” they screamed.</p><p>“Are you disappointed it’s me?!” They said in unison. “no, I’m glad” Adrien smiled, “same here” Marinette smiled going in for another kiss. Their lips collided once again, as the night escaped away from them and the city lights lit up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks sm for reading ily y’all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>